Our Song
by Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords
Summary: One Shot. InuKag Kagome hasn't talked to or seen Inuyasha since she left him, but when she hears his new song on the radio she flies into a rage, and decides to tell him exactly how she feels. R&R M for saftey language


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Keith Andersons: Every time I hear your name

Kagome sat in her car, staring at the stopped traffic ahead of her. An accident had stopped the highway for miles, not letting anyone by. Heat warped the air around the cars, and air conditioning blasted from the vents trying to battle the heat. Her long, thick black hair was swept up in a pony tail in an attempt to cool down, and she thanked god that she wore a tank top and jean shorts today. She could already tell it was going to be a bad day, but she could have said that even before she hit all the traffic.

Today she was heading to work, and when she got there she would have to be up close and person with her ex-boyfriend. Inuyasha, one of the most popular up and coming singers, had a concert, and they had sent her to do his make up. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, and she was finally started to get over him. Now she would have to see him, and probably that slut too.

With an angry sigh she jabbed the power button on her radio, turning it to her favorite station. It almost never played HIS songs, and she was grateful for that, because almost every other station played his songs almost none stop.

"Alright people, next we have a brand new song that we got ahead of time, I hope you guys like it, it's called Every Time I Hear Your Name, by Inuyasha!" The DJ announced.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and was about to turn off the radio when she heard the first line of the song.

Fin'lly got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,

Kagome froze, her face in shock. She looked at the very red hood of her car and shook her head, hoping to god it wasn't about her. The next few lines meant nothing, but the chorus made her blood run cold.

But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
An' nothin's changed, an' we're still same.  
An' I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
An' I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

The rest of the song was too specific, too close to what had happened. The whole song together almost described exactly what had happened to them, but the implication that the girl had left him hanging, it drove her crazy.

Fin'lly got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,  
To check the license plates an' back wood drivin' by your place.  
Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.  
An' seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.  
An' I can fin'lly smell your perfume an' not look around the room for you.  
An' I can walk right by your picture in a frame an' not feel a thing.

But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
An' nothin's changed, an' we're still same.  
An' I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
An' I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

Got someone special in my life: everyone thinks she'd make a great wife.  
Dad says he thinks she's the one: reminds him of Mom when she was young,  
But it's way too soon to be talkin 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.  
She's getting over someone too, kinda like me an' you.  
An' she talks about him every once in a while, an' I just nod my head an' smile,  
'Cause I know exactly what she's goin' through: yeah, I've been there too.

An' when the conversation turns to you,  
I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
Kinda thought, an' your face is all that I see.  
I know I can't go back when I still go back.  
An' there we are, a point down by the riverside,  
An' I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

So I'm thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Stop tryin' the change the things I can't change.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,

I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
That's all it takes, an' I'm in that place.  
An' there we are, a point down by the riverside,  
An' I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time.  
An' I can't explain, but I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.  
Every time I hear your name.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Ah ah.  
Every time I hear your name.

She thought over the lyrics, the intimate moments that they had shared, and her blood went from cold, to boiling. She didn't need the DJ to tell her he had written it himself, she had lived those lyrics. As the traffic started moving she couldn't help the single tear that cut an angry red track down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat by himself in his dressing room, looking out the mirror with a vacant look on his face. He was ready for the concert, except for his make up, not that he wore a lot of mind you, but he needed to at least have some. Stage lights can do funny things to your complexion.

His make up person was late, but he didn't care. Whoever it was probably couldn't make him look as half decent has his original one had, but that didn't matter anymore. She was gone, he knew that, and he had Kikyou, but sometimes it was hard not to think about HER.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he whispered, "Kagome..." It had been almost a year since she'd left him, and he still didn't understand it. She just got up and left, never even giving him a reason. It had taken him a while to get over it, to move on to Kikyou, but that was alright. She was getting over Naraku, her ex-boyfriend anyway, and he was in no rush.

The banging of his dressing room door brought Inuyasha back to reality with a start. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, turning around to yell further at the person. He froze mid breath and was unable to even come up with one thing to say.

Kagome stood in the doorway, her eyes on fire. Her body was tense and he knew without asking that she was angry. He knew her so well that he could probably have guessed if he had been updated on her life. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as she stood like hell's fury in his doorway.

"What the hell gives you the damn right?" She yelled, charging up to him, glaring into his eyes.

That snapped him out of it, and he glared back at her. "What the hell are you talking about? And what gives you the right to charge into my dressing room?" he snapped back.

"I was assigned to do your make up you ungrateful bastard, but that is far from what I'm talking about. I'm more upset about that damn song I just heard on the radio you bastard! Did you think I'd be ok with you writing about me, and than twisting the whole thing to make me look like the injured party? I am far from alright with it!" she screamed at him, only inches away from his face.

Inuyasha flattened his ears down onto his head and growled. He leaned in another inch, close enough that their noses were touching. "That song is the truth, every freaking line. I have every right to write about my experiences, that's how people make songs."

Kagome's eyes, that had just previously been flaming with anger started to swim with tears. "You shouldn't have sung about that without my permission. That was my first time, with my first love, and you had no right to sing about it with asking me first. Even if things ended badly that memory was untainted, but now you had to ruin it by singing about me and that slut in the same breath. You cheat on me with her and than you have the gall to sing this song. How could you?" she whispered the last part, tears sliding down her face slowly.

Inuyasha stiffened his mind unable to keep up with all of this at once. With a sigh he leaned back and rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to get rid of the headache that was quickly forming. His head snapped up that sent waves of pain shooting through his head. "Did you just call Kikyou a slut? Did you just accuse me of cheating on you?" he asked, disbelief laced through his words.

"Don't you dare deny it, she told me damn it. She told me everything you did and thought it fun to tell me in detail. She knew things about you that she could only know if it were true. So I left, I left you to have fun with your little whore." She snarled, tears still flowing.

Shock filled his eyes, slowly swimming to the surface, almost as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. "She told me that she just wanted to be my friend, that friends share. So I told her, I told her what we'd done, how I felt about you. She acted so torn over Naraku, I never thought..." he babbled, looking up to meet her eyes.

Before she could ask what he meant the door opened once again, and in charged Kikyou herself. Something close to fear flashed through her eyes when she saw who Inuyasha was with, but it was quickly covered up by outrage.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood up slowly, making Kagome back up to keep from touching him. He looked his sweet, innocent Kikyou straight in the eyes, and he knew. He knew that it was true, that Kikyou had manipulated them both, had made him loose the one person closest to him. He saw it in her eyes, saw the lies that she had told.

"How could you?" he managed to strangle out through the anger and pain.

For a moment the outrage on her face faded, the fake innocence, the lie she had created of herself went away and her true self showed itself for the first time in a long time. With a small sound she ran out of the dressing room and kept running.

Kagome stood there, confused more than anything else. Her anger had faded, her tears had dried, and now all she wanted was an explanation. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, really looked at her for what seemed like forever. With a speed that was inhuman he rushed to her and held her, burring his face in her neck, and he explained. He told her all of it, told her of how Kikyou had convinced him to talk about his sex life to him, had lied to her, and faked her heart break over Naraku.

They cried, letting out the anguish they had both felt the past year. It had been hard, verging on painful to be apart, and now they weren't.

It took a while, but their pain healed. Hearts are always the hardest part of you to heal, but they helped each other through.


End file.
